Who's that girl?
by Amormoi
Summary: Who's that girl with Booth? His new girlfriend ... or is she? Brennan's jealous side.
1. Who's that girl

Who's that Girl?

Amormoi

"Who's that?" Angela asked nudging Jack. They were at a charity function for the Jeffersion and Booth had a stylish blonde in his arms. "I don't recognize her, does she work here?"

"Booth's new girlfriend," Jack answered honestly, "Met her at WongFoos. Katie, I think."

Angela mock glared, "You've been with holding information from me?"

"Promised." Jack shrugged. "Want another drink?"

-------

Across the hall another couple was having a similar conversation.

"Who's that girl with Booth?" Sully asked.

"Booth's new girlfriend," Temperance answered and downed her drink. "Whore," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sully leaned in to try and hear her better.

She shrugged him away and held up her empty glass, "More, please."

"Oh," he grabbed the glass and wondered off to the bar.

'Girl indeed,' she thought to herself. She was straight out of Grad school. The new teacher at Parker's school. She shook her head trying to clear the vicious comments out of her head. She was nice, but not the kind of woman she could picture with Booth.

'That's cause you know he should be with you!?!' her conscious mocked her.

"No, he shouldn't." She whispered angrily.

"Bones you talking to yourself?" Booth had stopped dancing and had brought Katie over for a chit chat.

"No, that is a sign of crazy and I am most certainly not crazy." 'Yeah right. Crazy to let him be with her.'

"Dress nice tomorrow. I will take you to a place where they give you a nice white jacket." He turned to Katie, "Drink?"

"White wine spritzer, please."

"Bones?" she shook her head. "Right ladies play nice."

He walked off humming to himself. Temperance smiled, the tune was hot blooded.

"He is always singing that song." Katie shook her head. "I don't get it Foreigner is so old."

"Private joke. You wouldn't understand." Temperance turned scanning the crowd for _anyone_ that could act as a buffer. Someone smart that could show is young _girl_ up. 'Foreigner _old_. Classic maybe, not _old_.'

"He wants to take me away this weekend to meet his parents, any suggestions?"

"Never met them." 'Meet the parents. Boy, he moved fast.'

"Really the way he talks about you. I just assumed."

"No." She spotted Angela in the crowd. "Ange!" she called. 'Finally. Someone I can talk to.'

"Sweetie." She spotted the stricken look in her friends eye. "I need to talk to you." She dragged Jack over. "Can you keep her company for a minute I need to talk to Bren for a minute?" And with that she dragged Brennan off.

-------

"Tell Aunty Angela."

"I don't like her. She is not right for Booth."

"Why?"

"She is a teacher and young and _blonde_," she pronounced the last word with such disdain.

"He likes blondes, honey. Tessa. Rebecca. Blonde."

"She doesn't even like Foreigner."

"Nobody does."

"It's a classic. She is not right for him. She's… She's…"

"Not you." Angela supplied.

"Damn straight!" she paused processing what she just agreed to. "Oh… I have a crush on Booth."

"I know." Angela was suppressing her smile. It was a time to be serious.

"But I'm with Sully."

"Do you want to be?"

"No." She let out a sigh. "But Booth's got Katie."

"Tell him how you feel."

"I have to tell Sully but I do that to Booth."

"Tell Booth and I bet he won't have Barbie for much longer."

"No."

"Then start being happy for him."

She sighed again. "I don't think I can."

"Do something or live with it," she shrugged, "Only options sorry."

Angela slung her arm round her shoulders. "I see some good looking men with drinks for us, come on. Deal with it tomorrow."

-------

"Bones, care to dance?" She glanced up at Booth, snapping out of her day dream. It was a good day dream. '101 ways to keep Katie away from Booth'

"Sure." She took his outstretched hand and let herself get lead out the dancefloor.

"You don't look happy." He started no preamble required between them. "What's wrong?"

"I am going to end things with Sully."

"Why?"

"I like someone else and its not fair."

"Who?"

"You?"

"So that's why you have been ignoring Katie all night." He grinned.

"She doesn't even like Foreigner!"

"Not many do. It's a guilty pleasure."

She tilted her head. "Do you hate me?"

"No. Felt the same way."

"Felt. As in past tense?"

"Yes. Sorry. I tried to get you to see but its too late. I am gonna ask Katie to marry me." He kissed her on the cheek. "She's not you, and I love her more for it."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Not a problem." She smiled brightly. "Congratulations Booth."

"I knew you would understand. You truly are my best friend." He spun her, "You should give Sully another go. He loves you."

"Maybe."

-------

"Barbie is staying. She is his number one." She stated as she dragged Angela for a 'walk'.

"Oh sweetie, and I was so sure." Angela gave her a hug.

"Angela I am going to need your assistance." Her smile was now rather mischievous.

"Granted." Angela's smile matched.

-------

Booth watched Bones. He knew what she was planning. She had never accepted defeat and never would. He leaned in to whisper to Katie "You really are a brilliant actress. How far do you think we can take this?"

"Until our wedding day." She replied. They watched Angela's smile grow. "You sure you know what your doing?"

"Positive." Booth kissed her. "And now for the finishing touch on our performance…" He gestured to the band and they went quiet and the guy threw him a mic, "Katie, My Kat, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Angela's gasp of horror was all the prompt she needed to finish this. "Yes, Seeley. I love you."

He slipped the ring on her finger, as everyone erupted into applause.

Temperance watched them, fire in her eyes. "Ange, this is not over."

-------


	2. No she can't be the one

Who's that girl?

Chapter 2

"Yo, Kat. You home?" Booth called as he waltzed in the lounge room discarding his keys and wallet on the coffee table.

"Kitchen!" Came the reply.

He followed the voice and dropped to a stool to watch her cook. He was glad she came to town; he had missed her over the past couple of years.

Katie was his ex girlfriend of his from before Rebecca. They had broken up when he left for the army on good terms, staying in contact, relaying all the important information that had gone on in their lives.

When Katie had found out that Seeley had a crush on a work colleague she decided to help. She moved in 3 days later and ingratiated herself in his everyday life getting a job at Parker's school giving her a cover for how they met and why she knew Parker. It made Booth grateful to the Big Guy that he had some truly great friends. He felt a little guilty for playing games with Bones, but Katie kept telling him that it was a necessary deception.

He snapped out of his thoughts when water got flicked at him.

"Seels, you in there?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." He shook the thoughts out of his head.

Katie stuck her hands on her hips, agitated at being ignored. "I was saying, I think we should have an engagement party?" She smiled, if he wasn't so enamored with his forensic anthropologist he would have melted. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "When?"

"Saturday. At Sid's. I sent out the invitations today."

"What?"

"Just something small and intimate. A couple of your fellow agents, Cullen, the people at the Jeffersonian, Rebecca and Parker."

"Won't this muck with Parker's head?"

"He will think it's just a party. I spoke to Bec bout it tonight."

"You are a piece of work you know that?" he shook his head in amazement. "You have normal conversations with Rebecca and to this day we can't fight after 4 seconds. I never should have worried about how you would handle Bones and Angela."

"Cake. Bubbles, cake." She placed a plate in front of him, "Now eat."

-------

Temperance fingered the invitation absently, scenarios playing through her mind. Though she never thought she would ever want the white knight that was all that was playing through her mind.

"Booth looks good in armor…" she mumbled.

"Had that one too." Angela stated as she sauntered into her friends office. "How do you plan to handle this?" She asked holding up the invitation with a pair of tongs.

"Ideas?!?" Brennan shrugged. "I'm stumped."

Angela thought for a moment, "Well trying to get him jealous won't work, as you have Sully and that hasn't done anything and he actually told you to stay with him."

"Yeah, that kinda surprised me though."

"Why."

"Well Booth and Sully were best mates and now Booth hardly talks to him anymore."

"Oh, so Booth is jealous."

"Both their Alpha male tendencies dictate that they should fight for the female's attention, but they stopped when Katie came into the frame."

Angela shook her head, "Picture. Maybe she does have all his attention. We need to get you two alone and then he won't have her to take his attention."

Temperance looked confused but Angela looked downright devious. "I have the perfect plan."

-------

Temperance was now standing beside her mother's grave in the freezing cold waiting for the opportunity to put Angela's plan in action.

-------

The door buzzer went off for what felt like the thousandth time, and every time it was never the one person he wanted.

Katie leaned over and whispered in his ears. "Chill curly, she will come."

"I really don't like when you call me that."

"Love it. You mean." She smiled and sauntered off to greet Rebecca, Drew and Parker.

Angela walked over the second she saw an opening.

"I don't think she will make it."

"What? Who?"

"Bren. She went to see her mum's grave."

"Why? She doesn't go there unless I force her. Says that they are dead nothing more to do."

"She said that she was worried that she may not have another chance after she leaves."

"Huh?"

"Sully asked if she wanted to go away with him."

"What? When?"

Angela peered at him suspiciously, "You're asking a lot of questions. Shouldn't you be worried about your fiancé?"

"Kat can handle herself."

"So can Bren, probably better than Kat."

"Bones gets into more trouble when left alone than Parker does." Booth dismissed Angela's statement. Nobody knew Bones better than him.

"But Bren can get out of trouble just as easily. She is a big girl."

Booth ignored Angela's comment and stalked off to talk to Katie.

-------

"Chill. It is just a ploy to get you worked up and leave here."

"But she is alone at the cemetery."

"Seels. Take a deep breath, Sully is probably with her."

"But what if he's not."

"You leave here Seels and this will not work. She has jerked you around for the last time and it is time to get it your way. Just stay here and play nice with me."

-------

Angela watched as he argued with Katie. "All according to plan." She whispered into the phone.

"I don't understand the plan."

"Soon sweetie you will."

-------

Booth settled for about fifteen minutes before he started to get antsy again. Sully arrived alone and was quite adamant that she was fine and would be here soon. Booth watched the door relentlessly until Katie finally got so fed up she sent him out the door.

He arrived at the cemetery in five minutes and searched the area for the auburn hair squint leader. She was not visible and Booth started to panic but he fond her crouched beside her mother's tomb stone.

He watched her quietly.

"He is a good man mum, one of the best, I am glad I met him. It was a really bad time of my life. He has done a lot for me. Always trying to get me to be better…"

Booth listened to her his head growing with each complimentary thing she said about her male protector.

"… Sully will treat me well and I do need a holiday. I am really excited about this trip. I promise I will come back in a year. I will ask Angela to keep bringing you fresh flowers.

I am happy I found you and put you to rest here. I don't know why I am doing this but I feel like I have you close again."

"I thought that she is dead and can't hear you."

"She is, but my thoughts always seem more coherent if I say them out loud." She didn't even turn around.

"So are you really leaving?"

"Yes. I haven't told Sully yet but I do plan on leaving with him."

Booth nodded not sure if he could form words with out getting upset. "When?"

"2 weeks." She smiled. "Sorry I won't be around for the wedding."

-------

"She said what!!!!" Katie screeched as they walked in the front door. "Despicable, downright, low-down, dirty deceiver." She turned to face Booth, waving her finger in front of his face. "They are up to something."

"Why can't I just tell her the truth?"

"No! She can't win now. Do you want her to hold this over your head? Do you want her to have all of the power?" She turned her blonde hair whipping around and she stalked into the kitchen.

Booth sighed, "But she already does."

-------


	3. Its not real its not right!

Who's that girl?

Chapter 3

-------

The next morning Katie slapped a piece of paper on the table beside Booth's bowl of cornflakes.

"Memorize it before you see her. It needs to be said perfectly if this is gonna work." She grabbed a piece of toast, ignoring his gobsmacked expression, "I have to go, ring me when you do it."

He read it slowly, numerous times while his breakfast turned into mush. She had the exact speech planned right down to pauses, looks and head turns. Methodical, also a little crazy. This was getting a little creepy and past a game.

He sighed. He really hoped Bones would forgive him for this when it was over.

-------

"Bones?" Booth poked his head around the door.

She smiled hearing his voiced but quickly covered it with feigned indifference and answered without looking up so as not to give away her game. "Yes?"

"I really want you to be at my wedding! Please stay."

Temperance almost bursted with joy, he wanted her to stay… _for his wedding_. "Sorry Booth, but I am leaving in 16 days. Can you hold off a year?"

"No sorry, we just want this over with so we can start our lives together." Insert charm smile "Please what if we do it before you leave?" Insert Temperance glare here "Can you put off a day?"

His eyes were pleading with hers. The minutes ticked by and neither moved, they were getting lost in the moment…

Your as cold as ice, willing to sacrifice our love

Booth fumbled with his phone. "Katie." He murmured apologetically as he walked out of the office.

-------

Booth got off the phone to Katie and walked into Jack. "Hey man." He greeted him smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Jack nodded. "I hope you know what your doing, She is gonna kill you."

"Don't I know it." Booth grimaced. "Help?"

"Not on your life. If Angela found out I had anything to do with this my life would not be worth living… Best of luck though."

"Piker."

"You dug your grave now lie in it."

"Helpful. Real Helpful."

"Only the truth will save you." Jack grinned. "Cya man. Promise to go to your funeral though."

Booth walked the shorter man walk off, wishing he had never started this. Katie scared him with her unyielding desire to one-up Bones and Angela. It was beyond a joke now.

-------

Sully was walking into the Jeffersonian with the coffee orders from Angela and Brennan, when he bumped very literally into Katie.

"I am so sorry," they both mumbled before they realized who it was in front of them.

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations."

Sully looked at her like she had grown another head. "Huh?"

"Temperance going away with you?"

"Going away? Oh, no. I just asked her to test a theory but you put a pin prick in it." He shrugged. "Nothing major."

Katie lifted her eyebrows, "Her and Seels?"

"Yeah."

"Really? I am operating on the same scheme." They turned and started walking together.

"Wow, so your engagement is just a rouse?"

"Yes, Seels has wanted her for so long."

"And she wants him."

"They are such idiots."

"Tell me about it, or better yet tell me about yourself: Lunch?" Sully turned his smile on Katie.

She returned the smile. "Love to but don't you already have a date?"

"I am pretty sure we could use this opportunity to help this situation."

Katie's smile grew, "I like the way you think."

-------

Temperance watched them as they walked toward her office; her head spinning with what was their conversation. Booth liked her. Booth **liked** her. Booth **really** liked her. Booth lied to her.

"That fiend."

-------


	4. I'm not sorry, I'm not her

Who's that Girl?

Chapter 4

-------

Bones sat mulling over what she should do; confront him, or push it to see where this would head.

If this was any other person she would confront them and tell them where they could stick it but this wasn't just anyone this was Booth; her hero, the man she placed her faith and trust.

At least this thing with Sully wasn't a complete loss she cured a few lonely nights, scratched a few itches. He taught her a few things, mainly about boats, but things bout trust and commitment; not to mention a few interesting things in the bedroom so it wasn't a total bust.

Now Katie playing games with her head was a completely different kettle of fish. It was time to teach her who she was messing with; now to get her just desserts she was going to let this little game play out. Decision made.

-------

When Angela listened to Bren's plan her face lit up. "Genius, my dear. I knew you had it in you. Devious, just devious." Angela handed her the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey yeah it's me.. do you want to meet me for coffee?… No its nothing major. Thanks yeah see you in an hour." She set the phone in its cradle a thoughtful look on her face before smiling brightly. "Stage one set now can I get you to make your call?"

Angela dialed another number. "Hey Katie, its Angela I know your not expecting me to call yeah, sorry bout that… make it up to you? Sure. I was thinking wedding dress shopping? Yeah well with no relatives or friends in town I just thought… yeah ok well tonight then. Ok bye."

Angela held up her hand in a hi5 gesture while Brennan stared at it blankly. Angela shook her head "Don't worry"

"Ok lets get Booth married."

-------

"Sully" Brennan greeted him with a light peck on the cheek instead of her usual kiss

He looked at her questionly "What's up?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

"Wow that was sudden."

"Like you weren't expecting it or going to do it yourself"

"Huh?"

Brennan smiled "I heard you talking to Katie yesterday." She watched his face fall.

"I um… I do have feelings for you honestly."

She smiled again "Don't worry I'm not offended. To be honest I was just using you to fill in time but I do want to meet you down south in 2 months for my vacation."

He just stared at her blankly but he realized that was why he liked her so much; she didn't get caught up in the emotional she was a rationalist all the way.

"Um, Ok"

"So what are you gonna do bout Booth?"

"I am his friend I want for nothing but his happiness. I am going to see him get married, then join you and lick my wounds."

"Huh?" he shook his head uncomprehending. "Thought you said you heard us talking"

"I heard _you_ talking."

"Booth and Katie aren't a couple."

Bren shook her head unconvinced, (she's a great actress) "I know him Sully; and Booth wouldn't lie to me." She gave him another smile and a light kiss before leaving.

Sully just stared after her in shock, "So much for the pure rationalist." He held up his hand and ordered a drink while dialing a number on his phone. "Hey Katie,… Yeah I'm fine … No, no not that… she heard us yesterday… No, me; not you. No dramas… well I am here now… I still have 40 mins of lunch… see you in 10 then."

-------

Booth sat down at Sid's waiting for his partner to show up when he heard an unusual giggle across the room, his eyes drifted to the offenders. Booths eyes almost bugged out of his head; for it was his partner having a bubble blowing competition with Parker and Rebecca.

"Um, hey guys" he sat with them none of them stopped what they were doing though Rebecca waved while not taking her eyes from the stopwatch.

"3,2,1. Stop!"

"Oh Parker that is so unfair you beat me." Bren whined.

Which causes a shocked double take from Booth, I thought Bones hated kids. Yet now she sounds just like one. Weird

Booth smiled at Rebecca and then wrapped Parker up in a hug. "Hey Buddy, what are you doing here?"

Brennan looked at him weirdly. I thought a Bachelor Party was an important ritual associated with a person's upcoming nuptial?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you had to spend time with those of your same sex doing things you wouldn't be permitted to do when married."

"Dr Brennan called me and asked if it would be ok for you to have a bachelor day with Parker." Rebecca put in to try and stop the really bad explaination.

"Oh, thanks Rebecca. Bones, I will be able to spend time with my son when I am married you know?"

She nodded and took a sip of her now flat coke. "I know but I thought you could just have to day as you and your son, you know male bonding. My Dad and Russ used to do it all the time, you know go fishing a camping." She screwed up her face, "Don't you want to do that?"

Booth smiled genuinely, "I can't wait." He turned to Parker "You ready buddy?"

Brennan smiled and made to leave. "Ok boys have fun."

"You gonna go see Sully?"

"No, we broke up. Rebecca and I are going to meet Angela and Katie to go wedding dress shopping."

-------

Katie tapped her foot on the lino floor in the shopping centre. She was nervous about this but was doing it as a get to know her enemy and her weaknesses.

Angela approached her; a massive smile on her face. If this wasn't the situation, they would have been the best of shopping buddies. Katie smiled back but almost had a heart attack when she saw the two women walking behind her.

"Uh, hi. Bec? Dr Brennan?"

-------

I do apologise for the delays but the muse was on vaction and then the internet here cracked a mickey and I couldn't connect. Thanks to all of you that are still reading. This baby has evolved from one shot to triliogy to it will end with a wedding when that may come... I have no idea...

Cheers Steele


	5. She's everywhere I want to be

**Who's that girl?**

**Amormoi**

**______------______------______**

"That was the most horrifying experience I have ever had. Seriously that surpassed telling my mum I was sexually active and her giving me '_the talk_'." Katie lamented to her accomplice, "I can't believe she shanghaied me like that."

He laughed, "Sorry I thought Booth would have warned you about Angela. I learnt that one the hard way too. I just didn't believe the stories he told about the Squints."

She groaned, "I didn't believe either, it just doesn't seem real; I feel like I have just ran a marathon. It must just have been a terrible dream." She rested her head on the bench. "Help."

Sully patted her shoulder. "Think positive. Did you find a dress?"

"To Angela's specifications; every single one right down to the flower girl," she raised her head slightly to smirk.

"Every single one? Wow."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her handbag. "Yes, they were very specific; see right down to shape and texture of the fabric to the stitching used."

Sully let out a low whistle while viewing the page of specifications. "Not bad."

Katie tapped her manicured nails on the bench. "I do believe those girls are going to ruin my wedding."

"I do believe that is their plan; you did cross them. So what are you gonna do next?"

She shrugged, "I don't know yet, I am at a complete loss. Coffee? Tomorrow round 11 ish?"

He paid for their meal and smiled. "Yeah no problems, I have an appointment at 10 so that's fine."

They left the diner and called their goodbyes at the door. "Keep scheming."

"Planning the attack as we speak."

**______------______------______**

Angela's car turned out of the shopping centre car park. "That was brilliant Bren, recruiting Rebecca."

"Not really, Rebecca has been asking when I was going to make a move on Booth, though I don't believe it was what she was expecting."

"Bren not to be a party pooper but are you sure this is a move you want to make? You have always been so against it."

"He drew the line, I am just crossing it. I haven't been this sure of anything since I chose my degree."

Angela glanced at her, "That is sure. What made you do this?"

"It was something Dad said about Mum, and then Booth said something similar about me on the phone to Cullen."

"Statements of love to his boss? That's serious."

"Not love, Ange. Love doesn't exist. It is just chemicals reacting…"

Angela stopped her, "Whatever gets you through the night. If you don't believe in love why are you doing this?"

"Because he is my partner in everyway and I am not letting him make _that_ mistake. He will realise that a sexual relationship is the next step in our partnership."

"But you are going to marry him to make the point?"

"Yes, even if love is a chemical reaction, I feel the reaction and he does too."

"Awwww sweetie if that is as close as you are gonna get to saying you love him I am so happy and proud you said it to me." She giggled and Brennan sunk into her chair realising that was exactly what she had just said. "Its ok sweetie, I will support you all the way too the altar."

They pulled up at Brennan's apartment complex, and she got out taking with her the bag they had gone back to get after Katie had left. "See you tomorrow Ange, I am going to have a long bath before I pack."

"Night Hun."

**______------______------______**

Rebecca had left Booth voicemail message asking if Parker could stay with him for the night as she had something come up, both Booth and Parker where ecstatic to get the extra time together and had decided to hire a couple of movies and stay up late. It was a Saturday night after all.

After all the problems that he had been having with Rebecca recently Booth was glad that Bones had organised this on his behalf. She had really gone above and beyond for him in this matter; Parker really was the most important person in his life beside his Bones.

"Parker what do you want to watch first?"

Parker bounced on the couch, happy as he could be, "Dumbo."

Booth smiled indulgently, all day Parker had been talking about Pink Elephants. He could hear Bones in his ear telling him how it is genetically possible to have a white Elephant but not a pink one. He shook his head trying to clear her voice from echoing in his ears when the door opened and Katie let herself in.

"Hey spunky what's for dinner?"

Parker stopped his bouncing and crinkled up his nose, "Daddy," he whispered, "Can you marry Dr Bones instead?"

Booth did a double take, "But you like Katie; she is your teacher."

Parker tilted his head to side and stared earnestly back his father's face, "You told me only get married to the person you love, you love Dr Bones."

Booth could hear Katie putting her bags in the guest room. "We can talk about this after I talk to Katie about dinner." He went to press play but Parker stopped him.

"Daddy, you said we would watch together." He whined.

Booth relented, "Wait then we will, I will order the pizza."

"Pizza!" the bouncing resumed, "I want pineapple."

Booth cringed as he left the room, unable to believe his son had fruit on his pizza. He entered the guest room currently being occupied by Katie thou he couldn't see her behind the satin and lace.

"Katie?"

A hand rose above the clouds of white. "Do you like my dress? And why didn't you stop me when I told you Angela wanted to take me shopping."

Booth smirked, "I did tell you, but why did you come home with all this?" He gestured around the room.

"We are getting married in 7 days." She smiled.

"One week!"

"Yep we are getting in before she is meant to leave."

Booth was a little overwhelmed. This was not the way it was mean to be. "Parker is here and we are gonna order pizza. Any preferences?"

Katie stopped, "Parker is here?"

Booth nodded, "He is asking me about my wedding? I thought he wouldn't know? I don't want him to be involved in this. I don't want him to be confused."

Katie nodded apologetic, "I will fix it, but meat lovers would be great."

Booth left the room and Katie stared at her dress, 'Rebecca is against me too, how am I gonna regain control?' she ran her fingers along the stitching. 'I will win.'


End file.
